bigbrotherukorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother UK 1
Twists * #2in1:: Two of the housemates, Miguel and Purry, will be competing for the grand prize as one housemate, meaning that they will nominate together, be nominated together, and be evicted together. * First Impressions: Not long after entering the house, the housemates were tasked to vote on who should win immunity for the first round. * Intruder: On Day 5, after the first eviction, Tommy entered the house. On Day 17, Kassy entered as the second Intruder. * Killer Nominations: On Day 5, the only eligible ones to cast a vote have to name one person who will, automatically, face the public vote for that round. * Tie Breaker Via Housemate Vote: During the third round, Alissa, Brian, and Jo all tied with 4% to save. As a result, their fate rested with their fellow housemates, who proceeded to vote one of them out. * BBUK Roulette: After one person is nominated by the other housemates, they will start a chain reaction of nominations. That person will killer nominate one person, who will killer nominate another person, so on and so forth. Other Notes * The status, Removed OAGN, is given to somebody who had to be removed under certain circumstances but didn't break the rules. In one contestant's case, her account was deactivated, the situation wasn't resolved and no contact was made for 4 days. Due to her facing the public vote alongside one other person, she was pulled from the game. OAGN stands for "on a good note". At the current point in time, this is a placeholder name and may change. Housemates Nomination Table: *'Note 1:' In Week 1 (Day 3), AJ and Eva were caught discussing nominations. As such, both of them were nominated, with Eva's immunity being stripped that round. *'Note 2:' As revealed on Day 5, for surviving the eviction, AJ, Alissa, Eva, and Jo are immune for the next round. The same goes for Tommy, who just entered, and Linh, who completed the challenge. After gaining immunity, it's revealed that they have to choose one person each to give a killer nomination. Alissa and AJ made their nominations on Day 5 while Linh, Jo, Tommy, and Eva made their nominations on Day 6 (the order of the names is the order they nominated as seen in the chat). *'Note 3:' A competition was held a bit later with the winner being saved from nomination, while making their own nomination in turn. Amber won and chose to nominate Alietta. *'Note 4:' Due to failing to submit their nominations on time, Alietta, Brian, HLC, and Linh were automatically nominated during the 3rd round. *'Note 5:' Ella was ejected due to outside interference. Amber was later ejected the next day for the same reason. *'Note 6:' On Day 15, due to Alissa, Brian, and Jo having 4% of the vote and were tied, the housemates remaining had to vote one of them out. *'Note 7:' On Day 17, TBA won the power to ban somebody from nominating. TBA chose Heather. *'Note 8:' On Day 21, it was announced that Loren was removed from the game for trying to get information from the VL. As such, the eviction was cancelled and Heather was saved. *'Note 9:' Round 5 started with a vote to save from the housemates. The winners, ties, were Miguel/Purry and Tommy, saving them from facing the public vote. The 2nd part of the week had a series of challenges and the winner(s) of each would earn immunity while the ones that didn't win a challenge were automatically nominated. *'Note 10:' Round 6 saw Heather versus Linh. However, Linh's account was deactivated and no other contact was made. When it came to eviction day, due to the situation still not being handled, meaning her account was still deactivated, and as she was a nominee that week who was up against one other person, she was promptly pulled. As she did not break any rules, her status was given a light pink colour, akin to that of walking. As she did not "walk" voluntarily, her status is Removed OAGN (on a good note), to reflect on her not breaking any rules but still being pulled due to the circumstances. *'Note 11:' In Round 7, Arianna got a penalty nomination for discussing nominations in an alluding manner. This would happen again in Round 8. *'Note 12:' Chrissa would be saved via the roulette wheel where everybody that was voted to save by the non-nominated housemates would have a chance to be saved. *'Note 13:' On Day 36, after wanting to quit since her first penalty nomination, Arianna officially walked. *'Note 14:' Day 46 was a shock Halloween eviction. They all had to vote one person who they wanted out. The majority vote would cause one housemate to be evicted. *'Note 15:' On Round 11, everybody had to compete for immunity and the ability to nominate two housemates for eviction (Tommy won and chose to nominate Alietta and Alissa). Once these nominees were set, both of them had to compete for safety with the winner choosing the replacement. Alissa won and chose Kassy as the replacement. *'Notice:' The order that the housemates are safe are determined by the percentage of votes casted to save. However, part of the order that wasn't revealed to the housemates will be kept a secret until after the season is done airing. Housemate Tasks: